fairy tails fire shadow
by 11taileddemon
Summary: at a last hope to keep Naruto alive after killing uchiha obito kurama used a forbidden jutsu lost trough out time.


Hey guys this is the 11 tailed best's first story so take it easy. The last days of the fourth great shinobi world came to a close. Naruto is at deaths doors after finely killing the uchihe. In a finely attended kurama used a jutsu that no other living creakier knows. Were a life fades a new one appears in the world of fairy tail

Naruto namikaze one of the last remaining shinobi of the world. The forth great shinobi war lasted many years, no stop fighting and death around every cornier.

"We won." He said looking up at the sky. The rain was pouring down as if the heavens and his fallen comrades were crying.

"We did naruto." Some one spoke up. The blond hokage turned his head seeing his sensei kakashi. He weakly walked towered him.

"I'm not going to make it am I sensei." He told the white hired man.

"Yes you are naruto they're waiting for use!" He yelled at the hokage.

"Sensei looks at me. If it was not for kurme I would of died all ready. Tsunade was killed, and you and I both know shizune and sakure can't save me." He weakly told him. Kakashi was crying knowing that his student was right.

"But before I leave I have a gift for you. Here make me proud." He said looking at the older man handing him the hokage hat.

"It's dirty, some blood but it's still good to go." He said giving the man the hat.

"I can't ta-"

"Yes you can sensei if anyone could run the village it would be you. Now go back…. I want to be alone to think for a while. O one more thing before you go. Tell sakure that Sasuke escaped." He said looking at his dead friend. He moved his hand feeling his left eye. Before Sasuke was killed he gave him his sharingan showing that he stilled carried. Kakashi only nodded before running back to the leaf.

"This is it hu kumara." He said as a large yellow and black fox head appeared.

"Maybe not Naruto." Said the fox looking at the blond.

"What do you main?" He asked.

"There is something I could do but it's risky." He told the boy.

"Risky? Look at me kumara I'm almost at deaths doors. What every you have in mind, do it." He told the fox as it nodded before vanishing. Naruto felt the fox chakara lash out.

"What are you doing?" He asked the fox.

"A jutsu." Was all he said before the blond finely blacked out of blood lost.

"I hope we survive that kit." He said before he finished his hand sings.

"Open." Was all he said before every thing went black.

10 days later

"Kit wake up." A deep voice echoed through the blonde's head.

"What the hell happened?" Asked the blond opening his eyes only come face to face with a large dragon.

"Holy shit!" HE yelled falling on the floor. He quickly got off the floor. A poof of smoke there was a long black katana with a large fore star guard getting in a defiance stance.

"Wow boy calm down." The dragon said.

"Hey I'm 25 and the sevens hokage of the village hidden in the leafs, I'm NOT a boy!" He yelled making the dragon laugh.

"Kid you look like your about five years old." He said.

"What do you main." He said still in the stance.

"Look." The dragon said pointing to a small pound. Naruto walked towered the water seeing in shocked that he was five years old an in his ripped up hokage roabs.

"What the hell! Kurama What the hell did you do?" He screamed.

"Well kit, this is the side effect of what I did."

"What are you talking about? What did you ?" Do he asked/demanded the fox.

"I took you to another world so we could still be alive. The only bad part is you turn younger." HE said.

"How the hell is that possible?"

"Hey I don't know every thing!" He yelled back.

"You did this to me and you don't even know how it worked!"

"I know how it works I just don't know how the side evicts work." He said.

The blond signed as what the fox told him.

"What ever. So Dragon, who are you and were is I?"  
He asked.

"Well my name is Yami and I'm the dragon of darkness and were are you. Your in the kingdom of fiore." HE said.

"Well Yami It's an honor to meet a dragon. Were I come from Dragons have been extinct for over 1,000 years." The small "boy" said making the dragon look at him if he was bluffing.

"What are you talking about boy?" He said looking at the boy. ' There is something very strange about this boy.' He thought looking at the blond.

"Well what I been told I'm in a new world." The blond said.

"You have a large inmadinshine kid." The dragon said.

"How about I prove it to you." He said.

"Fine, show me." The dragon said. The boy closed his eyes. Then a bright flash of yellow flash of light blinding the dragon. When the light faded he looked towered the boy stung. He was the same size, but he had a yellow clock with black patterns all over. His hair had two horn like spikes his whiskers became more blocked and black like the others. A yellow fang like objects around his neck.{if you don't know what I'm trying to describe this type naruto bujii mode}

"Well, do you believe me know?" He asked the dragon. Yami was speechless, a five-year-old boy had this much power.

"It looks like I don't really have a choice in the mater. So boy mind telling me your name?" He asked as the blond turned back to normal.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." He said.

"Well boy since this is a new world you need to know a lot about this world if you hope to survive. Why don't you stay here so I can train you and tell you about this world." The dragon said. The 'boy' thought for a while before nodding his head.

"Sure might as well." The dragon smirked. Out all the dragons he knew he was the first one to adopted a student.

"Well first thing you need to know is this. The darkness is not the same as other dragon's elements. They have the power to created and control their magic, but you can't create and control it. You have to lead it show it it's path." He said swinging his tail in the shadows. The shadows came out of the ground following his tell.

"Remember this Naruto. Were there is darkness there's light, light and darkness were created to balance each other out. To much hate and darkness your soul and humanity will be lost. With to much light you will think nothing is sane and lose your mind trying to pure the world. You need to balance the hate and love to be at true peace giving the power to control the darkness. Now lets began." He finished.

Well that's it. Please tell me what you liked and did not. Next chapter will be longer and a time skip a week after the X777. 11 out!


End file.
